Mi Manager
by Yumeko12345
Summary: —Anikishipping— Jaden Yuki es un cantante bastante famoso donde todo el mundo jura a muerte que no tiene pareja alguna pero hay un secreto que nadie conoce y se trata sobre la relación que tiene con su manager, quien es, Syrus Truesdale.


Ser famoso no era cualquier cosa, tus fans te estarían mirando e incluso enterándose de lo que haces y de lo que no, hasta si te habías limpiado el trasero después de cagar. Tenías que ser cuidadosos sino querías arruinar tu carrera como cantante, actriz, director, etc. Eso lo sabía Jaden Yuki e incluso casi nadie sabía sobre un secreto que él escondía con recelo.

Hablando del rey de Roma, dicho castaño corrió hacia el escenario siendo recibido por gritos de entusiasmo de parte del público empezando a mover aquella varita neón de diferentes colores. Acercó el micrófono a su boca aún sin quitarla del bastón enviando saludos y con la guitarra con la que salió se preparo para tocarla saliendo de está un tono melodioso que hacía brincar de emoción a todo el público.

Cierto celeste de ojos grisáceos veía desde abajo del escenario como empezaba a cantar con entusiasmo logrando contagiar a los demás, de brazos cruzados siguió observando hasta llevar una de sus manos al aparato del tipo micrófono en forma de chícharo y dictó una orden en la cual los trabajadores siguieron lo antes dicho a pie de la letra iluminando el lugar donde estaba los ojos cafés, era claro que le harían caso ya que hablaban con el manager.

— Lo hiciste bien. — Felicitó estando sentado de rodillas en el piso mientras lamía el miembro viril del otro, era claro que se trataba de una felación y a quien se lo hacía era al cantante.

— ¿En verdad? Realmente me esforcé para que mi manager me pudiera consentir. — Pasó su mano en la cabellera del celeste empujándolo hacia él para que así pudiera entrar más su polla a su boca.

Sin rechistar lo lamió sin importar que, se encontraban en la habitación de hotel en la que se hospedaban, nadie podía molestarlos por el pequeño letrero que había afuera de la puerta diciendo que no molestaran. Con cuidado pasó sus manos alrededor de la carne gruesa y erecta que se encontraba al frente de él, empezando acariciarlo lentamente donde poco a poco aceleraba provocando jadeos del famoso.

Finalmente alzó la mirada al techo sintiendo el clímax entrar por su columna para irse a su nuca disfrutando de la sensación mientras expulsaba todo el semen que aterrizaba en la boca del celeste pudiendo así saborear lo agrio que era. Pero ante eso no hizo ningún gesto de asco, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, todo había empezado mediante un trato después de que el ojos cafés se convirtiera en estrella pop.

En ese entonces al principio se había divertido cantando pero poco a poco se empezaba aburrir, los conciertos que le tocaban se volvían aburridos por dejar de verle el chiste de aquello si se repetía una y otra vez, sólo fue un momento de descuido cuando se encontraba masturbándose en un baño y este entró encontrándose con la escena. Se encontraba nervioso al ver qué el otro lo había descubierto, se esperó de todo menos que se acercara a su miembro y empezará a lamer haciéndole prometer que daría lo mejor en los próximos conciertos si a cambio dejaba que el otro se pudiera correr en su boca.

Dicho y hecho, cantaba diferentes canciones todas ellas originales que sin darse cuenta los demás se lo dedicaba a Syrus Truesdale, su manager. Esas canciones tenían un significado profundo, el gran amor que empezaba a sentir cada vez que veía como el menor de los Truesdale tenía la boca llena del líquido blanco y este lo miraba con cierta excitación.

— Syrus. — Lo llamó siendo mirado por el mencionado. — Hagamos un segundo trato. — Ojos cafés y grises se entre cruzaron y la boca del menor tragó lo que el Yuki había sacado, eso provocó una doble reacción en las dos cabezas del castaño, si saben a lo que me refiero.

— Claro, dime cuál es. — Se levantó mirando al adolescente, prácticamente habían nacido el mismo año pero diferente días y meses a lo que el mayor sólo lo era por un año.

— Voy a participar en programas, entrevistas, concursos, películas e incluso daré aún más lo mejor de mi en los escenarios si a cambio me dejas probar tu cuerpo. — Examinó los muslos de este y no estaban tan mal.

Este por inercia se tapó su cuerpo con sus brazos siendo imposible y ocultó sus muslos. Se quedó pensativo, acomodó sus lentes concentrado, era algo bueno pero que daba de sacrificio su dignidad pero ante tanta presión de su familia hizo lo que ahora le había hecho al otro, cada familiar suyo eran muy famosos y reconocidos. su madre una bailarina, su padre un gran modelo, su hermano Zane un manager y él quería ser parte de ellos.

Decidió ser manager por su hermano además de que la música era algo que le fascinaba escuchar y decidió mezclar las dos razones. Lo que apenas se había dado cuenta es que estaba en grandes problemas pues ahora el chico quería algo más con él, tenía cierta atracción hacia él pero tenía que mantener la margen para poder así ser absolutamente reconocido.

— De acuerdo, acepto el trato pero con una condición, será mediante mis reglas, no puede ser todo junto o eso perdería la diversión. — Él no se opuso pues finalmente accedió y ya quería probarlo.

— ¡Y al parecer el fan más destacado de aquí es... Yumeko!. ¡Pasa y recibe un beso de mejilla y apretón de manos de Jaden Yuki!. — La chica corrió emocionada al otro y pudo recibir lo antes mencionado.

Aquello era un concurso de los fans más destacados del cantante en la que la empresa musical decidió meterlo, claro que con el permiso del mismo, para así aumentar su fama. La gente estaba emocionada al verlo, ya que él no hacía eso y esa era la primera vez que salía al público y más aún en un concurso. La gente reía escuchando los comentarios y chistes alegres y no ofensivos del chico. El manager miró el espectáculo que estaba dando con una sonrisa triunfadora, aunque le preocupaba que le iba hacer, el ojos café notó que lo miraba a lo que le dedico un guiño provocando un sonrojo del contrario y el grito de los admiradores.

Se comportaba amable con los admiradores firmando autógrafos y saludando alegremente manteniendo una cara llena de felicidad. Quién diría que después de eso, en otro cuarto de diferente hotel se encontrarían ahí los dos, en un baño, el ojos grisáceos subido a dónde estaba el grifo para lavarse las manos y el famosillo acorralando.

El castaño besó ferozmente la boca del menor, donde empezaba una guerra de lenguas para demostrar quién dominaba a quien, siendo el ganador el antes mencionado. Se separaron siendo unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva, al mirar a su manager no podía estar más que encantando, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas con una expresión sublime y con la boca levemente abierta junto con el hilo.

Después de eso, acercó su boca al oído del otro mordiéndole sin lastimar, era como un jueguito lo que él hacía, lo hacía con el afán de poder escuchar los pequeños gemidos que daba el celeste.

— ¿Te encanta, Syrus?. — Susurró en el oído sintiendo un escalofrío el contrario.— ¿Te encanta que diga tu nombre?. — Sonrió pícaro acercándose a su cuello para empezar a besarlo, lamerlo y finalmente dejar chupetones.

El celeste no hacía nada más que disfrutar de las extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Ya vería como ocultar sus chupetones, aunque quería negarlo le gustaba. Si participaba en concursos, entonces le tocaba la boca, oído y cuello, para el famoso era la quinta maravilla el poder hacer aquello con su amante.

— ¿Cree que es posible que Tomás pueda atinarle a la manzana estando ciego, Jaden?. — La señora del programa río al ver la cara chistosa que daba en el que significaba que no.

— Bueno, es probable, no soy científico. — Alzó sus hombros encantando al público con su carisma.

Estaba en un programa donde la gente famosa reaccionaba ante casos que ponían enfrente de ellos y tenía que opinar. No estaba tan concentrado que digamos, ya que dio un gran paso al estar ahí, parecía que poco a poco conseguía fans por su forma de ser, el tenía un gran humor, su mente divagaba al imaginarse la cara de excitación del menor de los Truesdale.

Al final mostraban que no estaban equivocados pues el Tomás tenía un gran tiro, pero su vista se fijó en el manager que lo miraba detrás de las cortinas, apenas se podía ver pero el saber que lo observaba le hacía feliz.

En diferente cuarto de distinto hotel se hallaban los dos en la cama, el celeste amarrado de sus muñequeras con un cinturón y con la camisa levantada mostrando todo su pecho. Para el castaño esto era un manjar, su lengua pasaba por sus labios preparándose para atacar.

Su boca y una mano suya se acercaron a los botones rosas del otro, en una chupaba con tal exquisitez y con sus dedos jugueteaba con el botón rosa, y no lo hacía con tranquilidad, de hecho, era feroz.

— Jaden, esto se siente extraño. — Podía ver lo que él le hacía totalmente sonrojado soltando varios gemidos de su boca, era increíble que estuviera así por él.

Dejó de hacer su trabajo para mirarlo fijamente, estaba hermoso siendo así de vulnerable y sumiso.

— Te ves tan lindo, Syrus. — Soltó una pequeña risa de maldad, imaginando como se comportaría al llegar tan lejos. Si el participaba en programas terminaba ganando el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con su pecho.

Podía besar cuántas veces quisiera con su pecho descubierto, dejar chupetones o mordidas, vaya que se moría por hacerlo suyo. En la mente de Syrus no dejaba de pasar frases interesantes como: "hazme tuyo", "no me importa que te corras".

Volvió a lo suyo recibiendo los mismos gemidos altos que recibía del otro, no le era posible al menor de los Truesdale el estar así, todos sus pensamientos se la pasaban diciendo el nombre del cantante, jamás se imaginaria que se correría con las simples acaricias que le daba.

— Y dime, ¿Cómo es que decidiste ser famoso?. — La señora que entrevistaba mostraba descaradamente parte de sus pechos con la intención de conseguir información, claro que fue ignorada pues este se dedicaba a buscar aquellos ojos grises que le volvían loco.

— Realmente la oportunidad se me dio cuando cantaba en una cafetería, en eso vino un chico de cabello celeste a proponerme hacerme famoso, se me hizo divertido aceptar y ahora, nunca esperaría que me divertiría cada vez que me junto con mis fans o participó en series o programas. — Y era verdad, pues ahora podía estar con él pudiendo así saborearlo, pudo seguir con las preguntas al verlo, estaba detrás de uno de los camarógrafos viéndolo con una sonrisa.

La entrevista siguió, platicaban alegremente comportándose a veces de manera muy divertida riéndose en momentos. La cosa no presentaba que iba para algo serio pero aún así no bajó la guardia porque si lo hacía metería en problemas al manager y por lo que había escuchado era probable que lo cambiarán, algo que no quería porque disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Mientras que con el otro, sólo admiraba que ponía de su empeño por el simple hecho de que si daba lo mejor de él podía estar con él. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Era increíble y hasta pensar que sentía algo más que amistad lo hacía ruborizar, miró el suelo por unos segundos queriendo que desapareciera su sonrojo para luego volverlo a ver.

Y volvía a estar en otro hotel con diferente cuarto, esta vez el celeste que se encontraba acostado estaba peleando con el castaño, pues este quería quitarle su boxer.

— No, hoy solo te toca el poder tocar mis muslos. — No paraba de moverse cuál babosa recibiendo sal.

— Vamos, no voy hacer nada. — Siguió insistiendo en quitarle su ropa interior.

— Pues sí es así, no veo que sea necesario quitarme mi boxer. — No pudo ganar la batalla ya que después de unos cuantos jalones de dicha ropa lograron los dos que se rompiera.

— ¡Sí!. — Gritó triunfante el castaño para acto seguido dirigirse a los muslos del manager como serpiente, sigiloso y callado.

Empezó a besar sus piernas y acariciarlas mandando pequeños toques de placer a la columna del otro sintiendo como desde la columna llegaba a su nuca enloqueciendo de placer. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna abriendo sus piernas, pudo ver el ano del menor.

El tan sólo verlo, podía deducir que era virgen y para él era una gran noticia. Sonrió de diversión al imaginar algo, soltó un pequeño soplo hacia el pene del celeste provocando que el otro diera un pequeño salto al sentir aquello, poco a poco se ponía erecto por la sensación.

Después de un largo concierto, el castaño no hizo más que bañarse usando champú caros, jabones de olores tropicales muy fuertes y un tipo de sal de alta clase para bañarse. Todo eso hizo para quedar bien con el que pronto se iba a encontrar, se puso una bata blanca que daba el hotel y con las chanclas que provenían también del hotel salió encontrándose con el celeste.

— Huele a una aroma tropical. — Siguió olfateando de brazos cruzados. — Y uno bastante caro. — Fue abrazado de repente por el famoso, sus brazos estaban en su cadera.

— Que bueno que llegaste, hagámoslo. — Corrió a una mesita donde se encontraba un vino que recién había pedido dentro de un balde con hielo. Lo destapó y sirvió en dos copas hasta llenarlas, debían pasar una noche agradable y se había enterado por ahí que Syrus soportaba el alcohol a lo que sabría que no se iba a emborrachar pudiendo pasar una noche agradable. — Ten. — Le ofreció la bebida a lo que el otro aceptó divertido, pues estaba lleno y se suponía que se servía poco.

— Gracias. — Probó el líquido, era vino muy espumoso, era dulce y refrescante. Cabe recalcar, que disfrutó probarlo, no era alcohólico pero si le encantaba probar, pronto se sentó en la orilla de la cama acabando lo último de la bebida.

Al terminar el otro su copa se dirigió al celeste, empezaron con un beso apasionado terminando con quitarle su pantalón y sus boxer. Al mirar su entre pierna, sus manos si dirigieron al pene del ojos grisáceos empezando a masturbarlo logrando que se quedará erecto.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?. — Lo miró conteniendo sus gemidos mientras sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo de placer.

— Ya lo verás. — Bajó sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, juntó su pene con el del otro frotándose entre si. Podía sentir el placer en el que el de lentes ya no pudo soportar y empezó a gemir cada vez en voz alta. — Syrus, realmente te ves muy lindo. — Entre la frotación que se daban, tenía momentos para besarlo y dicho y hecho lo hacía.

— Ya no puedo aguantarlo. — Su cordura se estaba perdiendo con la mirada café que parecía que lo devoraba. Pronto se corrió junto con el castaño llenándose en su pecho de semen, tanto suyo como el de él. — Jaden, te necesito aquí, no importa si rompemos el trato, ya no pienso aguantarlo. — Abrió aún más sus piernas mostrando libremente su ano.

Al fin tenía la oportunidad de penetrarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de provocar que no pueda caminar quizás por una semana. Tragó saliva decidiendo qué hacer.

— No. No pienso hacerlo. — Se acercó a su rostro escuchando pequeños gemidos, maldición, esto para él era una locura y antes de que perdiera la razón y lo folle prefirió respirar hondo para decir que iba hacer. — Hagamos un tercer trato, voy a meter mis dedos aquí. — Acarició la entrada logrando ver el pequeño escalofrío que dio su manager. — Y la otra vez no solo será mis dedos, ¿Aceptas?. — Para hacer que el otro dijera que sí, no paraba de acariciarlo no deteniéndose de presionarlo ante el placer.

— De acuerdo pero hazlo ya. — Lo último casi lo grita siendo nublado por la excitación. Dicho y hecho, obedeció entrando sus dedos que o formaban tijeras y simulaban "cortar" o hacia círculos.

— Gime mi nombre y podré acelerar esto. — Ordenó mientras con su única mano que se encontraba libre se dedicó a masturbarse viendo lo lindo que era.

— ¡Jaden!, ¡Jaden!. — Gemía algo alto diciendo su nombre aún más sonrojado.

Esto para él era la sexta maravilla, jamás olvidaría el rostro excitado de Syrus.

— Demonios, Syrus, tu si me pones caliente. — Siguió masturbándose hasta poder llegar al clímax volviendo a mancharlo del líquido blanco al otro, el otro no tardó en llegar al límite corriéndose.

Suspirando los dos cansados, no pensaron hacerlo dos veces y ahora estabas exhaustos. El castaño se acostó a su lado abrazándolo de la cintura impidiendo que se levantará y así se durmiera con él.

— ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a mi padre?. — Una chica de cabello negro se encontraba alado de la mesa viendo al castaño con una expresión de indignación.

— Entiende, fue por un bien mayor. — Estaba sereno mirando a la chica con una expresión neutra.

— ¡Corten!, ¡Vamos a tomarnos un descanso de quince minutos!. — Dijo el directo haciendo que se levantará ambos para irse a sus vestíbulos.

El castaño buscaba en internet concentrado, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que la azabache se acercó a él viendo lo que tanto leía.

— ¿Por qué buscas el punto "g" en los hombres?. — Dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltado. — Ya veo, tienes un amante, ¿Quién es?.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, entró el celeste con una caja llena de chocolates, eran de las fans y el sólo entregó. Cuando iba saliendo el castaño no perdió la oportunidad y le empezó a ver el trasero, hoy era el día, claro que lo notó y con un libro que era el guión se tapó ese lugar totalmente sonrojado, la azabache no lo paso de vista sonriendo.

— Así que es él. — Quedó alarmado al olvidar que todavía se encontraba ahí ella. — No te preocupes, no voy a decir ninguna palabra de esto, sólo quiero darte unos pequeños consejos. ¿Por qué no intentan antes de "eso", comer un chocolate ambos? Por sino lo sabías, es conocido por ser bueno antes de hacer eso, dicen que prende más la llama de la pasión. ¿Y que tal que en el acto se te ocurre, ya sabes, pasear por él su ganso? Eso ayudará a qué lo disfruté aún mejor, con verte puedo deducir que no probaste ese truco.

Para él no se le hacía tan mala idea, la chica Blair sabía de qué hablaba, después de un rato se dirigieron al escenario pero ni pudo deducir que la promesa que había hecho ella la rompió. Jamás sabría que la señorita al llegar a su mansión se dispuso a divulgarlo y mandarle mensajes a sus amigas de lo que se enteró.

Caminaban tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de cuarto, siempre se encontraban de gira visitando un lugar a otro. El ojos café sacó un huevo de chocolate envuelto en papel dorado, si las cosas saldrían bien es posible que ya no tengan que seguir esos tratos.

Al llegar a la puerta, lo acorraló poniendo entre los dos el chocolate desenvuelto empezando a saborearlo mediante los besos. Sacó la tarjeta y con esta pudo abrir para que entrarán los dos, ni cuidadoso fue cuando azotó la puerta para seguir devorando el dulce con el celeste.

Terminaron acabándose el postre teniendo en sus bocas el sabor del dulce. Agarró con fuerza su camisa para acto seguido quitárselo viendo su pecho desnudo y de piel blanca como la leche, no se detuvo a tan sólo contemplar sino que empezó acariciar los botones rosas que era la zona más erógena del celeste.

— Estás muy inquieto hoy. — Los gemidos no se hicieron desaparecer ya que a cada paso aumentaban. Aunque lo que dijo tenía respuesta, finalmente lo iban hacer.

Lo acostó en la cama quitándole sus pantalones y sus boxers listo para atacar, no sin antes sacar una pequeña botella que era lubricante poniéndolo en la entrada del otro. Desabrochó su pantalón igual que bajó junto con su ropa interior hasta llegar a las rodillas, prefirió meter sus dedos para poder encontrar aquel punto totalmente erógena. Estuvo un rato así hasta que lo encontró al poder escuchar un largo gemido además que las paredes del celeste empezaba apretar sus dedos.

— Eso se sintió muy extraño. — Sus piernas temblaban por todo el placer que sintió en ese momento.

— Pues se sentirá aún más extraño después de esto. — Acto seguido lo penetró, soltó un pequeño gruñido en forma de decir que aquello le había dolido. — Perdón, soy nuevo en esto. — Decidieron no apagar la llama de la pasión dándose besos apasionados hasta que se pudo acostumbrar el celeste donde empezó a dar embestidas suaves que poco a poco se volvían salvajes dando varias veces a ese punto erógena haciendo enloquecer de placer al ojos grisáceos.

Apretaba su entrada sacando leves jadeos por el castaño que aún así no se detuvo acelerando la penetración, fue en ese momento en que tocó el pene del celeste donde lo masturbaba.

— ¡Jaden!, ¡Más!. — Gritaba entre gemidos reclamando por más, ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto bueno en esto? Se aferraba a las sábanas caras mientras reclamaba por más.

Tanto fue así que balbuceaba cosas sin ser nada coherente pues no le permitía pensar entre tanto placer, sólo sabía que quería más de él, que no se separan y que terminarán esto juntos.

Fue un largo beso que se dieron cuando llegaron al clímax respirando hondo y profundo.

— Syrus, te amo. — No se había quitado de encima del chico, ni tampoco había quitado su miembro de él. — ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?.

— Pero eres un cantante... No puedes o tú carrera. — No podía articular una frase por aquello que le preocupaba.

— No me importa. Podemos serlo a escondidas, no es necesario que alguien se entere. Soy feliz contigo, con esto, con la forma en que ahorita estamos viviendo pero quiero llegar aún más, quiero que esto sea oficial entre nosotros. — Se miraron y sonrío el ojos grisáceos acariciando sus mejillas con cariño.

— De acuerdo pero, ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros tratos?. — Hace mucho que no empezaba una relación.

— Pues ya están rotos, al fin de cuentas, ya no serán necesarios. —.

«— En otras noticias, se han hecho rumores de que el cantante Jaden Yuki está saliendo con su manager que proviene de la familia Truesdale." — La reportera hablaba pudiendo los dos verlo en una televisión que había en el baño. — "Esto lo confirma la actríz Blair pero niega el hermano mayor de los Truesdale diciendo que esto se trata más que un simple rumor.»

— Jaden, esto es serio. — Puesto en cuatro gimiendo intentaba ver al ojos cafés queriendo dejar de recargarse en el retrete y detener las embestidas que le daba.

— Sí. Que desgracia la de Francia. — Siguió follando su ano sin ser delicado y antes de que se pudiera levantar puso sus manos en sus caderas penetrando con más fuerza. — No te preocupes, tu hermano está de nuestro lado, no creo que le den la contraria.


End file.
